The present invention relates generally to storage batteries for motor vehicles and the like and, particularly, to markers for identifying the polarity of the terminals of a battery.
When new batteries are placed in motor vehicles and the like, they generally are clean and free of dirt, grease, oil, oxidation, and the like. In such a state, it generally is easy to identify the polarities of the terminals of the battery as manufacturers place appropriate indicia either on the terminals in the form of stampings, etchings, or the like or on a surface of the battery casing near the terminals in the form of painted markings, stampings, or integrally molded indicia.
Invariably, over time, as the batteries become dirty due to the accumulation of dirt, grime, grease, and the like, and corrosion due to leaking battery acid, such indicia become worn away or are difficult to see. Moreover, even with the assistance of a light source such as a flashlight, the indicia are difficult, if not impossible, to see at night, not only for the reasons presented previously, but also because the indicia are usually small in size or generally indistinct. This can be hazardous when a motor vehicle must be jump started by connecting a fully charged battery in parallel with an uncharged or weak battery, as one can easily be mistaken about the polarities of the terminals and accidentally misconnect the two batteries. Incorrectly connected batteries may overheat and become damaged and have been known to explode.